Would You Run If I Said I Love You?
by memorywitch13
Summary: We were two polar opposites White and Black, pure and Evil.And how am i suppose to react when the bastard can make my stomache do summersaults and make me fall in love with him in just one minute?ugh damn him and his brother.RokuNamora Highschoolfic C:
1. Trailer

hey guys! My first fanfic dince EVARR so hopefully there'll be no bashing of any sort

tnx!Just a trailer BTW. In Australia! :D oh yeahhh!

*I don't own kingdom hearts even though i wish i do

_Thoughts _**Flashbacks **Trailer!

* * *

Would You Run if I Said I Love You?

"_How many more days would she have to pretend?_

_She didn't wanna be here_

_No of course not"_

_It was dear old mother's idea_

_Closer to dad she says_

_Just another way to spend our money_

_And try to get back together with dad_

_Whatever it'll never happen_

"_you'll get used to Queensland dear!"_

_Pshh yeah no i WONT_

_I'll just creep back to my room_

_Quiet and subtle_

"_Honey where are you going?"_

"_"_

"_He lived here all his life, never been_

_Out of Queensland EVER._

_Skateboard champion_

_Star quarterback_

_And certified ladies man without even trying_

_But that defiantly didn't stop _

_His parents from going on business_

_Trips around the world_

_Yeah his life was FUN_

_ up and go to school_

_ surrounded by friends_

_ home if free_

_ to bed_

_And all over again._

_"Greaat, I just LOVE my fucking life"_

_"He's the chill skateboarder who_

_Doesn't care who thinks what of him"_

_No where near being like his fraternal twin_

_Two different bodies_

_Two different minds _

_Yeah that was them and that was also every single_

_Pair of twins in the world_

_"I love her so why can't I have her?"_

I was no beauty queen. But i was a singer and with my talent i'll be a huge hit at Queensland Private music school for

the talented. i just hope im accepted as their equal.

ja ne

* * *

!

yes so happy

kay ill upload the first chapie but you guys have to review now or i wont upload anymoree


	2. Open Your Eyes Darling

Guys... Be gentle with your reviews! BT-to tha dobolyuu, im not posting new chapies until i get 5 reviews. Mkay?

*i don't own kingfom hearts dammit!

_Thoughts _**Flashbacks**

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

_"Where am i?"_

_What am i doing here?_

_Where am i going?_

Oh yeah, now i remember...

Exactly five minutes before we get to Queensland. My dad's picking me up. Ok now we're like here, Oh My Fucking God, is that him? He looks like a fucking tool! Yeah but a RICH tool. I'm Namine by the way, I'm not really like this nope im just mad at my mom cause she made me move to Queensland to fool around with my dad. I'm usually quiet so yeah don't get use to this it rarely happens.

"Namine, give those to your daddy", my Mom said.

I looked down embarrassed, I'm not really cool with telling others to do things for me.

So i didn't listen to my mom. She looked at me and almost got mad starting a rant when tutututut! Here comes dear old dad to the rescue.

"Now Aerith if she doesn't wanna give it to me it's fine! No worries", then in that moment i looked up for the first time. Was this real? My dad is actually defending me? Me? Maybe he's not so bad!

"Oh well alright dear, so Cloud what have you been up to?" I stared at my mom, my mouth agape just big enough to fit one million flies in there.

"Well I'm dealing with a traumatized patient but she's doing- Oh! Would you look at that! We're here!

I stared at the mansion in front of me, yeah so my dad is Cloud Strife, mom? That's Aerith

Strife or Aerith Gainsborough the famous artist, so you could probably imagine what it's like being in a studio with her. Let me tell you.. PAIN IN MY ASS.

I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a white Minicooper my favourite color and car brand? Well aren't i just lucky today? Then i saw a glimpse of blonde and brown, quickly turning around...

I

Saw

Nobody.

_"Was this real? Or am i just waiting to wake up from nothing?"_

"Dude! You'll never believe who i saw!" the hyperactive brunette exclaimed.

"oh i dunno Sora maybe it's with his wife and kid who're arriving today?" A blonde said (sarcastically)

"if by kid you mean totally hot blonde girl next door, then uhhh YEAHHH" sora said. While a certain blonde boy face palmed himself it is so like sora to think of only girls.

"why dont you just call Kairi and tell her to drop by the girl's house and befriend her, so in return you will be friends too" Roxas said, getting out his iphone 4 and throwing it to sora

while walking inside not even listening to Sora's protests against it

_"two more weeks until school starts, i gotta get my mood up."_ roxas thought to himself as he stared at Sora trying and failing miserably to try and call Kairi.

Of course it wasnt long until Sora figured it out and called Kairi asking (begging really) until she really did it and as soon as they met Sora's been in a rut mainly because Kairi went inside Namine's house 4 hours ago and has still yet to come out.

~2 Hours later ~

Poor Sora was an empty shell when Kairi came back.

Buuut Sora instantly dropped it after he saw Kairi. Soon enough Sora's life was brightened, Kairi had a new best friend, one who would stick with them at school.

To say the least Sora cried tears of joy.

Namine was listening to Beautiful by B2st just laying on her bed inside her oh i dunno Hugormus Bedroom? (Hugormus is Huge and ginormus)

"Yang Yo Seob is really cute" Nami giggled to herself.

Suddenly someone came knocking at her door. No one even tried to answer it,

_*sigh* "i guess this is where i come in"_

I opened the door and saw a very pretty girl with auburn hair said her name was Kawi? Kira? Rika? ah! Kairi.

yeah well she's my next door neighbor apparently and she wants to be my best friend? wow this is moving wayyy too fast,

i havent even started school yet! so i invited her in she stayed at our house for a good 6 hours or so. She said Quote: I havve to head back to my cousins to report now!

ah i mean i have to go cause i left the ice in the oven." Unquote

Okaaaaay.

Its been pretty fun here yeahhh

so fun.

My parents had gone out so it was really quiet.

so quiet in fact you could almost hear my finger tap against my bedside table echoeing throughout the mansion.

"Everyday i Shock (SHOCK!), Every night i shock (SHOCK!)"

my phone was ringing it was an unknown number i decided to answer it and when i did all i heard was breathing "ummm im sorry i think you have the wrong number" i said timidly

then there were crashes heard and Kairi came on

"oh! im soooo sorry Nami that was my stupid Cousin anyways he just dialed the wrong number sooo sorry! ok so you probably dont wan-"

"oh no! its fine! um kairi? Do you think it's alright if we ride our bikes tomorrow and go to the beach?"

"oh sure Nami! How bout i bring my sister too? her name's Olette BT- to the dobolyuu"

"mm ok! itll be just the three of us! sounds fun!"

"ok byebye namiii ~"  
"Byebye Kairiii~ :3"

~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~

So let me see 5 minutes before we head out and i'm wearing a white spaghetti strap top that has a cut with ruffles near starting up right beneath the chest area all the way down to the hem, brown shorts, a long apple necklace, and a pair of flats.(pictures on my profile)

I was ready to go. i grabbed my white bike with pink flowers (think of miley cyrus's bike) and i headed next door i knocked on Kairi's door and surprise surprise! no answer. so her mom told me to go to the house to the left of mine and ask for Kairi. so i left and i stood in front of a Blue mansion and i knocked on the door and a brown haired boy answered it and he just stood there, staring at me so i fake coughed and asked him where Kairi was and he snapped out of it and basically just screamed Kairi's name and soon she came running down like the brown haired boy in front of me she stared at me and said "oh heeeeell no!"

i was shocked she dragged me and olette out of the house and she told us to follow her. We ended up at the mall juuust great, we needed to go shopping cause apparently i needed new clothes for school and she just remembered it.

so we spent the past 5 hours at the mall just SHOPPING

so we headed back and my bike was FILLED!  
i went straight to my room and slept since i was so tired and all

A week and a half half has already past so i only have a few more days of freedom so i practiced my singing in the soundproof room i was having a great time until i realized i hadnt unpacked anything i'd always been so busy with olette and Kairi so i came out of the room and went in side my own room and started unpacking.

"I guess this is my new life now. Im glad"

* * *

DONE! review or i wont update!

~Roza~ :DD


	3. Don't Close Your Eyes For Escape

Gooooooood morning, afternoon, and night! I know people read this from all over

The world :P so yeah! thanks for my reviewer! you the bestttt

i know i said i wouldnt upload but im not getting any reviews so yeahhhh

dsclaimer:i dun own anything! -.- wish i did tho. xDD

* * *

Would You Run if I Said I Love You?

"Can you see her standing there?  
Breathing the cold air  
Her blonde hair is dancing with the wave  
She is standing there so brave"

Burning, hot, i screamed and screamed but nothing came out, i couldn't breathe it was so dark o black i was clawing at myself is this what it feels like? Then i saw everything flash before my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, it didn't feel right like something was pulling at my heart, everything so filled with pain. I had a nightmare, i couldn't go back, i just couldn't it felt so REAL. So i stayed up because

I

Was

Scared"

I went to the beach to clear my mind, to breathe to feel alive, i et out a sigh, it's times like these when i wished my mom and dad weren't famous for their jobs or something i remembered my 11th birthday, all i wanted was to have a nice civilized family dinner where no one was talking on phones or talking business but surprise surprise! they didn't even show up they sent the maid to my room to give me a note read:

Namine,

Your father and i have gone to our private

islands be back in a month

-mom

I only had my maid and myself to rely on. Then pretty soon our "family" started falling apart, dad was busier and mom was busier and i was left as i was, left shattered and empty they'd been fighting my mom's eyes were red and puffy she reapplied her makeup soon i heard my dad's car how much longer do they have to do this? It didn't take long till they got a divorce of course. Times like these i wish i had my piano with me my beautiful white piano my only escape from facing the real world as i really was, small and useless. But the third moving truck doesn't get here until next week so i had to wait, which is exactly what i've been doing all my life, waiting, hoping, and dreaming, only to be disappointed again, and again. my feet grazed against the water so cold yet such a soft touch of love.I started to walk on it picking up my pace i suddenly found myself running, doing what i'd needed to do all along, run, hide, cry i broke down when my feet felt like they were burning like i've been running all over the world, i got down to my knees and cried,cried like a baby. I smiled it's been so long, four years since i'd cried, i was the only daughter of a successful artist and one of the greatest doctors in the world i couldn't cry they'd be disappointed in me, ashamed of me, and most importantly i'd be considered a disgrace

"you know girls in short white dresses shouldn't be crying in places like this. you could get taken advantage of" someone said behind me.

"Like you weren't already thinking of it yeah right. why are you here anyways?" i said

"Wow, um this is actually my secret place, and uh i don't do that sort of thing i'm only in high school y'know." he said

i quickly stood up and said "Imsosorry!"

"woah, a little too fast miss. repeat?"

"oh, im sorry i said im sorry cause i didnt know anyone was already here, i had to get away" i said quietly

he chuckled "nah, it's fine, but tell me, who were you running from? or maybe what?"

"oh, you know just that little trip down memory lane again" i said

"You know you could do something to get it off your mind instead of letting it flow in your brain, like swimming" he said

i scoffed _"I could almost hear a smile in his voice"_ i rolled my eyes"sure,sure fine but im not wearing proper swimming attire though"

"are you serious? why dont you just swim in your dress? its fine i wont even see you it's too dark i swear" he said

I gave up soon enough and we just swam sure did help me get my mind off it though so i was thankful.i went home soon enough telling him i shouldn't even be outside at this hour and he reluctantly said goodbye and stalked off into the night, while i stayed there watching the waves wet and alone i walked back home wherever that was.

~*~*~*~*Next day*~*~*~

Sunlight, honking, sunlight, i didnt know what to grip my brain around towards i walked towards my window and saw a closed curtain in front of my window i heard that annoying honking again. i looked down and there i saw a large moving truck, i quickly put on a sweatshirt and ran outside and greeted the drivers with a smile.

"good morning miss Namine! they greeted

"good morning Cid! Good morning Zack! How's Abu?" i greeted them back

"well miss namine! we have 2 whole trucks coming in with your things where should we put them?"

"oh just put it in my room just like the way it was before okay?" i said

"sure thing miss!"

Soon enough my bed was not the same light blue it was before but instead a white color and my pillows were now white with small pink flowers on them and i had white drapes (imagine namine's room in castle oblivion). My instruments were in the other room connecting to my main room and my clothes and New clothes have been put in my large walk-in closet.I sat in front of my vanity and focused on my appearance my hair was so different from my mom it was more like my dad's but when i look at my face i see my mom my beautiful mom, and i hate it, i don't want to look like them they left me all the time! i dont want to look like them the people who say theyre my parents yet they didnt ever take care of my as a child, confusion, anger, and hatred would have to forever feel this way?

_well i better call Kairi so i can ask her about our uniform.3 more days left._

ill just leave my problems again and drift back into the normal world.

Goooooooooooooooooooood that took a while sorry i havent uploaded but nobody was reviewing so i thought it mighta been because i havent been uploading so yeah review and you get a free COOKIE! (::) yummm cyber cookie *crunchcrunch*

kay byeeeee -Roza :*

| |

\ /

\ /

\ /  
Click the button at the bottom of this!


	4. Sing me a Song of White and Black

Heya guys! No new raeviews yet so saaaaaaaaad i feel like crying maybe i shou cancel this and make a oneshot instead? i cant ive already started i HAVE to finish it :P

I dont own anything!

enjoy!

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

Let me sing u a song

Let my sweet voice calm u down

I promise u won't stay awake long

In my music u will drown

"Darling, i have to ask you something" my mom said.

i suddenly looked up from my breakfast "what is it mom?" (she just came back from her trip with dad)

"well i want to talk to you about ballet again" she said nervously.

and when she said that word "BALLET" i ran for my room and slammed the door and screamed in my pillow.

someone knocked on my door. "honey please open the door i only want what's best for you!"

"mom i dont wanna dance!" i yelled

she walked inside "darling i know you don't want to but i promise! your dad and i will make it to every performance" she pleaded

so she DID know why i didn't wanna dance anymore, oh thats right i used to dance ballet, almost became famous too but i quit before i could do anything REAL big and it's all because of my mom and dad, i guess i just lost my passion for ballet when my mom and dad stopped coming to my performances. i mean not that im saying im not famous anymore cause im pretty sure there are still little girls with posters and autographs from the "White Swan Princess" Namine ugh i hated that name never wanted to go by it in the first place.

"honey when you danced ballet you looked so happy so,so,so full of life and ever since you quit you haven't held that light in your eyes anymore sure your eyes twinkle once in a while when playing music but that's not enough! im your mom i shouldnt be letting you go on with your life like this, i dont want you to end up like me! she she said.

"and like what exactly?" i said raising one of my eyebrows.

"like and old prune" she said chuckling, and soon enough i also found myself chuckling and soon enough we were laughing together.

"fine i'll THINK about it." i said standing up.

"that's fine my love all i need to know is you have a chance at being that happy again, now why don't you show me one of those beautiful smiles you always keep hidden away?" she said as she lifted up my chin smiling, i complied copying her smile exactly.

"ah, there it is, my beautiful daughter Namine, you look exactly like mommy." she smiled

"thank you mommy" i said using the word mommy for once.

she got up and left while i grabbed a towel and took a shower.

*~*~*~*Roxas's POV*~*~*~*

"Roxas wake up!" Sora screamed.

"_what time was it?" _

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaas! We're gonna be late!We're meeting mom and dad for lunch!" he screamed

"God i'm up i'm up!So where are we eating? I said.

"Nah i was just kiddin :P we're going for DINNER with mom and dad it's only 3:30 P.M anyways." He said laughing

I sent him a death glare that shut him up. I sat up, now i remembered i was at the beach last night with this amazing girl. Then i heard snapping, truns out it was Sora trying to get my attention.

"Anyways i saw Namine this morning! She was so cuuute~! She was wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants she was so small and so petite." he sighed dreamily.

I whacked Sora upside the head, "God Sora get you head outta the gutter" i muttered.

"sheesh sorry sorry!" Sora said as he hugged me.

"Dude get off my phone's ringing just a sec" i said out of breath.

"Hello?" i said.

"ROXAS! HAVE YOU JUST WOKEN UP!" ughh it was kairi AGAIN.

"well what is it?"

"what's what?" she asked

"why'd you call me!" I yelled

"Oh! i wanted to talk to Sora! Uhmm about Nami!." she said.

"Oh, Hey Sora! Kairi's on the phone! she wants to talk about Nami er Namine!" i screamed

Sora suddenly appeared next to me. "Really! thanks!" He grabbed the phone.

i was planning on reading a book when i heard someone singing. It was so beautiful, so full of spirit and hard work she was singing "Valerie" (think of the Glee version). When i looked outside my window i saw her, a girl with blonde hair and mezmerizing blue eyes.

She

was

Beautiful.

*~*~*Namine's POV*~*~*

i got out of the shower wearing a leopard opened cardigan, a purple spaghetti strap, short shorts, black see-through leggings, a long gold locket, and a pair of low-cut, black, worn-out converse. I smiled at myself in the mirror as i turned on my stereo to Valerie and sang along twirling like there was no tomorrow, when the song ended i was laughing at how silly i must've looked, then the music changed to Swan Lake and i stopped laughing and walked over to my closet moving towards the very end standing in front of a button i pressed it and there it was my Ballet dress the one and only i've kept except for the black one that looks like this. i put it on and quickly put my other clothes away, it felt so GOOD to be back in old skin like a new sense of relief washed over me, and that's when it hit me, why hadn't i thrown out my old ballet tutu? when i swore to myself i wasn't ever dancing again, oh no i know exactly why, it was because i knew i'd one day have to dance again and then in that moment i realized how long i'd waited and really WANTED to dance again i put on my white tights and my Ballet shoes and tied it up to my knees, and right there on a maniqine head was my beautiful white water drop tiara and my white velvet choker .i walked over to my stereo turned it on to swan lake as i started to twirl i stopped as i pointed my left foot towards the left and spun again and jumped in the middle of spinning as i started to twirl and jump all across the room stopping once in a while to point my toes or move my hands in perfect sinc to the music, this was it, this was freedom everything was being let out and all i had to worry about was my muscles no mom, no dad, no nightmares, no nothing, this was me being me and i had missed it, as the song came to an end i landed in the middle of the room with my legs crossed as i crouched a while crossing my arms in a way that i was hugging myself. Then i heard clapping, and then another pair of hands joined and another, as i looked up i saw my mom,my dad, and Kairi as i smiled at them my mom ran to me.

"My love! you were tres' manifique!" my mom said.

"mom, i was me i don't know why but i felt so free and so light i've decided to continue dancing mom!" i closed my eyes and smiled breathlesssly at her and everything went black as i heard screaming.

"Namine, Namine wake up darling" it was like an angel's voice who was she?

"Namine you need to wake up, your mom's really worried" there it was again.

"Who are you? i asked.

"That's not important, you need to wake up, you know your mom loves you more than you know." she said, i almost felt like she was smiling.

"But, can't i sleep a bit more? I'm so tired" i said yawning.

"No, I'm sorry but you really need to wake up" she said stroking my cheek.

"oh, fine but will i ever see you or meet you ever again?"

"Maybe, i dunno, i'm not God you know." she said.

"There is no God silly."

"Then your the only one that thinks that. Now wake up okay?" she said to me pushing me a bit.

Then i saw white, where was i? I heard voices.

", I-" the male voice was talking before my mom interrupted him.

"Is my love okay Cloud?" mom cried.

"Yes dear she is, but I'm sorry to say she has Anemia, and she's starting to show signs of Anorexia, you see it's very common in dancers, because dancers can pick-up the trait of perfectionism and they may start to feel that dancers have to be light and slim, although not saying Nami did this on purpose, she's starting to show signs of Anorexia because of stress."

"Oh, my dear will she be alright?" my mom was sobbing.

"yes she will not to worry but she needs to stay here because we're gonna transfuse red blood cells to relieve the symptoms and replace lost blood cells." dad said.

"Dear, what was the cause of her Anemia?" my mom sniffled.

"from what the nurses have told me she has very deep injuries on her chest due to scratching of some sort, Aerith dear i need you to find out how those got there, i dont want my daughter to be inflicting self harm okay?" he said with a somewhat shakey voice.

"of course dear, i love her too you know." she said as she opened the door, then when she saw me she ran towards me and hugged me.

"mom. cant. breathe." i tried to say.

she instantly let go, "oh i'm so sorry my love." she was stroking my cheek.

"well then how long am i gonna be here then mom?" i asked her.

she looked away for a minute "well dear they'll keep you here for about a week and after that you'll be taking iron supplyments at home ok?" she said with a sad smile.

"oh mom, i understand, now please smile for me?" i said stroking her hair.

oh alright i'll just buy you medicine okay?" mom said.

"sure mom."i said tiredly.

~*~*~*Sora's POV*~*~*~

"WHAT? Namine's in the hospital?" i screamed at Kairi.

"yeah she is apparently she has anemia, she won't make it in time for school, and neither will i cause i'm staying here with her" i told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"really? that's too bad, anyways you won't make it to dinner then?" i asked.

"noPe, sorry kid maybe next time" she said popping the p.

_Dammit! i wanted to meet her so badly too._

~*~*~*Namine's POV*~*~*~

"My love! you father's agreed!" she yelled.

"to what mommy?" i asked curiosly.

"to treat you at home instead so you can still go to school on the frist day." she said happily.

"oh, okay mom." i said with a smile.

"i will just sign the release papers for you okay my love?" she said i nodded and she left.

"NAMIIII~!." someone yelled.

i knew that voice from anywhere and i quickly got up and hugged her. "Kairi! it's been so long! i've missed you!"

"really nami? it's only been 5 hours 20 minutes and 31 wait 32 seconds since we've last seen each other. not that i'm counting or anything." she said lying down next to me.

"awhh i missed you so much kairi!" i said.

"i saw you dance little missy you were awesome! you danced like my idol when i was younger! "The White Swan Princess!" she said happily.

i looked away "well that is me." i said

"oh, thats cool!" she said excitedly.

"oh! BTW Kai, i can go to school tomorrow! so do we wear uniforms or what?" i asked.

"well we wear normal cloths on the first week of a new school year, and month, and on the last week of the months, except for the last day we have a ball on the last day, and since we're freshmen, we have a ball during the second week where we are chosen to perform, it doesn't matter how many you get though, and two people will be awarded the title of mr. and ms. freshman. it'll be a blast!" she said.

"ahh okay then, _i guess i could wear my outfit from earlier today since i didn't use it at all."_

~*~*~*30 min. later*~*~*~

"ah!~ so good to be home!" i sighed.

"honey! your father wants to see you!" my mom yelled from the other side.

"Coming mom!" i yelled right back as i ran.

"What's wrong?" i asked breathlessly.

"honey you need to start with your treatment today okay?" my mom said to me reassuringly.

"yes mommy i understand" i said as i laid down on the bed as my dad started the procedure i blacked out.

I woke up the next morning to a huge headache and my arms free from tubes and needles, i instantly ran downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast (our maid has still yet to be hired) and smiling brightly at me.

"darling please take a shower and get dressed Kairi's here and waiting for you." she said.

"oh ok" i said as i waved at Kairi who i just noticed to be sitting at the table.

"Go on Nami! i won't leave you don't worry!" she said reassuringly.

"okay! be back in a minute okay?" i said.

"sure sure" she said waving her hand.

I walked to my closet after i finished showering and as i walked inside i noticed my ballet dress kept neatly where it was before along with the other clothes i used yesterday in dancing, then i saw my outfit from yesterday and i smiled _there it is! i'll just wear this cause i never got to use this yesterday. _i got my beanie (the one that goes on the back of the head and has a poof or something) and ran downstairs.

"I'm ready!" i said as i dragged Kairi with me.

"Wait mon cheri! you forgot your money!" my mom said handing me my money.

"mom! this is too much!" i said.

"oh no my love no it isnt go shopping with Kairi okay?" she told me

"alright if you say so." i said.

~*~*~*~At School~*~*~*~*~

Kairi and I arrived but we were late. Then we had to find our classes luckily i had most of my classes with Kairi, you see classes here are a bit different, you get to PICK your classes and the classes I picked were Singing (Homeroom), Dancing, Acting, Ballet, French, Design, and home ec., and psychology basically school starts at 6:00 A.M then we get off at 4:30 P.m (lunch included 1 hour and 30 min.)and on Fridays we have club but other than that we stay overtime if we have practice or something, we change clubs every month (we have a presentation on the last week). So my schedule's really hectic but we don't get much homework cause we have study hall for 1 more hour and i can do my homework then if i have we headed to home room (the only class Kairi and i didn't have was Home Ec., she gets History poor her!) as we entered all eyes were on us first thing i noticed was there was no teacher probably late himself/herself. We sat down in the very back next this brunette that looked nervous, a blonde that was smirking, and Olette, and next to Olette was a girl with a pixie cut that was scowling at me. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a beautiful woman , i saw her name on her desk, Ms. Lockheart it said.

"Good morning students i will be your homeroom teacher this year and i hope you will accept me as a second 's see here we have one new student i see Namine Strife? is the name" she said as i raised my hand.

"Ah, yes Aerith's only daughter, she always talks about you, you know. Now why don't you come up here and introduce yourself." she said more like ordered.

"oh yes ma'am." i said standing up.

"Hello everyone, my name is Namine Strife, daughter of famous artist Aerith Gainsborough and Famous doctor Cloud Strife. My main purpose here is to sing and dance, and I hope you will accept me with open arms." i said smiling.

"now that, that's over with why don't you sing us a song?" she said suddenly

"oh okay! well, wait wha-wha-what?" i said nervously.

"oops! too late you already said okay! she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"um okaaaay, well i guess i could sing a song, but i'll need Kairi and Olette down here." i said.

"alrighty then" she said waving or Kairi and Olette to come over and pushing her desk to the side.

Kairi bounced down with Olette following closely behind.

"okay so we'll be performing Valerie and feel free to sing back up i you guys want okay?" i said to the class as the boys half drooled and half nodded and the girls nodded in excitement.

okay so here we go.

We started facing towards the board as Kairi and Olette brushed my hair bouncing while doing it so i joined in, then i turned

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

(I started walking down as i pointed my finger moving around)

And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.  
(Jumping and slapping my thighs a little and touching my temple to show "my head", then i walked over to Kairi as she helf a "camera" and started shooting)

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.  
(I walked away from Kai, and while walking I drooped my sholders and shook them a little, while walking over to the brunette?Seems Kai called him over)

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.  
(I moved to the side to let the brunette and Kai to dance.)

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

(the mic was on a stand as the two girls seperated and the brunette went back to his seat.)

And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.

(I took the mic from the stand and joined Olette this time and Kairi joined us as we did the monkey hands)

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

(I seperated as i left Olette and Kai to dance while i circled them)

A won't you come on over, stop makin a fool outta me.. oh WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OVER VAAALERIE.

(i leaned my upper body back while i pointed my finger and made that come over sign with my finger, and then i went up to the middle and made my voice louder.)

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

(i made my way slowly towards the middle of Kai and Lette)

Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

(and the stopped to touch my arms as i put down the mic and we froze then bowed.)

The class erupted in cheers. Then one by one everyone introduced themselves and showed their talents this one guy Axel, he was a Pyromaniac and when he sang (cause it's singing class) his voice sounded cool and robot like. Then there was Roxas who did a mash-up of it's my life and confessions part Dos. with Axel and Sora who did most of the dancing(I learned his name), and i must say, it was very, very well, badass. While Sora was just coming up.

"Well hey guys" , he said nervously looking at me.

He explained himself and i totally blocked him out cause i was looking at his hair , it was so Weird like it didnt fall or anything, until he called my name, and asked to do a duet. Not wanting to disappoint anyone i came up and accepted it, he wanted to sing i'v had the time of my life. But i wanted lucky cause i could do something with that song since it was slow and i could make movements, and he we started

Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhoh

As we finished i noticed we were intertwining our pinkies as we stopped seems like he saw it too cause he was blushing. Of course that was stopped when Ms. Lockheart stopped us and said.

'Okay students! just practice your vocals okay! we've got a bright and early schedule ahead of us tomorrow. Class DISMISSED!" she yelled.

I scrambled out the door in fear of Ms. Lockheart, heading to my next class with Kairi, with what's been happening today and who i've seen nervous pinky intertwining brunette, smirking badass singer blonde, technologic voice shounding pyromaniac red-head, hyper-active Kai, Calm Olette, and a glaring black haired pixie chick. I have no idea what's ahead of me, it's better if you find out it the next chapter ;).

* * *

Uwahhh! how was it? ahh for the songs look on glee okayy?

till next time kitties! meow ;3.

Badass Roxas OUT!.

REVIEW :DD


	5. Hold me in your arms love don't let go

gawrsh! i got my second reviewee! :DD thanks soooooooooo much, yeah i didn't want it to seem tacky or anything.

i DONT own anything not even the songs or dance

* * *

Would You Run if I Said I Love You?

I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too.

On nights like this, I held her in my arms.

I kissed her so many times under the infinite sky.

She loved me, sometimes I loved her.

How could I not have loved her large, still eyes?

On my way to dancing with Kai and Olette, I think she said something about needing to dance in front of everybody today? Well, doesn't my day just get better and better? sarcasm SO intended. Our teacher was Ms. Kisaragi? When we got inside it seemed like a jungle on the board in big Bold letters was **VANILLE**** YOUR DANCING TEACHER THIS YEAR :) PLEASE DONT CALL ME MS. VANILLE. **Okay i could deal with Ms. Lockheart but YUFFIE? really? as i looked at the teacher's table i saw a woman in her late 20's probably, and she had an old fashioned music player on her desk. I looked around the room and saw Kairi already making her way towards the end of the class next to Axel, Sora, and Roxas, I went up towards them and sat next to Sora who seemed to be sweating A LOT, ew, so i tapped him on the soulder and asked:

"hey there! i'm Namine but you can call me Nami, so you're nervous for the first day too huh?"

"O-oh h-h-hello Nami i-i-i'm, i'm, i'm, i'm" he just kept on repeating that until the redhead to Sora's right completed his sentence with

"a total idiot who can't complete his own sentences" Axel? said smirking.

"h-h-huh? o-ooh! yeah that's right!" he said way too fast for me to actually understand.

i giggled when i finally understood what he said and he smiled at me then his smile turned into confused to realization from what Axel said.

"Hey! i'm not an idiot! At least I didn't repeat my 1st year" he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FAT HEADED PORCUPINE!" he said comically, while the guy to my left laughed.

"Listen uhm, Namine? don't listen to those two monkeys over there they are the kind of people who would eat 100 hotdogs in one minute for one dollar." he said eyes closed and reaching his hand out to me finally opening his eyes.

"Wow, so Blue." i said not paying attention to him.

"what was that?" he asked.

"oh! um your eyes they're so blue" i said truthfully.

He opened his mouth to talk but the door slammed close as ms.- i mean Vanille said loudly "No more students! they're late if more come!"

She talked about how we needed parnters since we were gonna be ballroom dancing and whoever was on our right was our partner and since Roxas was by the window i was his partner and sora's was Axel's (insert laugh here) Kairi was paired with a boy named Reno and Olette was paired with this Hayner taugh us how to ballroom dance and told us to go to the rooms attached to this one, right for girls and left for separated and walked towards the door.

"AXEL! GO TO YOUR LEFT!" Vanille yelled.

"sheesh, just tryin to have a little fun!" he said grumbling.

"ew."

"perv"

"what a freak"

we went inside and saw dressed not too many poofy ones but there were a few all the girls practically pounced on short one including Kairi and olette stayed and observed and when they stopped attacking clothes she picked a medium v-neck one, while Kairi picked picked a hot pink dress up to her knees with ruffles. i picked the last one, a white beautiful puffy one that had gold rims and was strapless, we went off to do our hair, put on jewelery and put on make-up, i put my hair in a bun on my head with small flowers attached to it and a silver diamond necklace with very light make-up since i'm very pale, kairi had dark make-up on with her hair clipped, and Olette came out with curled hair. When i came out they didn't say anything and pretty soon i was swarmed with

"your so cute!"

"aww! look how shy she is!"

"Nami!" (Kairi of course)

They were acting like it was prom or something. So we came out and to our surprise the boys weren't done yet.

~*~*~* With the Boys*~*~*~

"God! why do YOU have to be my partner?" Sora said frustrated.

"Cause SOWA i was on your right" Axel said in an amused tone.

"Of course! i think i would know that! Roxas! Roxas man! you've gotta help me! let's switch partners pleaaase?" sora said with a puppy dog pout.

"no way! Now get dressed the girls are probably done." Roxas said tying his well tie.

When they all Finished Roxas came out last. Wearing a black suit with a black longsleeve button down and a white vest with a white tie the jacket was unbuttoned. His hair was perfect the middle part of the front of his hair was gelled back while the sides remained untouched. He was smirking with one hand in his pocket. Sora looked terrible he looked pale and soulless. But on the other hand he was wearing an orange vest with a black long-sleeve button down and a white tie. Axel was grinning like an idiot wearing a monkey suit with his hair pulled back wayyyy back.

"Now! come along boys! we shall go to the stage since the 1st to 4th years are now eating you BOYS won't make any mistakes! Stand Next to your partners now! 7th graders! this is your chance to make a name for yourself alright? everybody have fun!" Vanille said ethusiastically.

Everybody stood next to their partners, with sora being pulled or should i say dragged along by Axel, Roxas found me last and he stopped in his tracks to look at me, i blushed, i didn't really like it when people stared at me so i snapped my fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it when Vanille suddenly slapped him.

"Listen here Hikari! and Namine of course, I know what you can do Roxas, and you Namine you look delicate and experienced, i want you two to lead in the middle!." She said.

"But Yuffie! Why can't Sora do it?" Roxas whined rubbing his cheek.

"Because 1. His partner is Axel and they'll think he's gay, 2. Your suit matches Namine's dress, and 3. BECAUSE I SAID SO!" she yelled.

"It's fine Yuffie we'll do it, right Roxas? I said innocently while i winked at Vanille.

"o-o-of course we will." he stuttered while i smirked.

"Good, now let's go" i said hooking my arm to his.

We walked to the center as the music started playing, all eyes were on us two we were in the center and no one came close to the center, we stopped he bowed and asked for my hand i curtsied and took his hand as he put his hand on my waist and i put my hand on his shoulder, he looked serious and professional while i looked dazzled.

"twirl" he whispered as i twirled, he brought me back in his arms hugging me to his chest as he lifted me from me waist a little as i landed and then he bowed and i curtsied.

Applause, screaming, catcalls that was all blocked out from what Roxas said,

"You danced even better than me" he smiled breathlessly.

We came back to the room and got changed i asked Vanille where i should put the dress and she said

"In your bag dear."

"huh?" i asked.

"Of course we'd run out of room if the kids didn't get to take home the clothes it's fine it's included in your tuition anyways." she said putting scores next our names and as i peeked i saw 35/35 next to Namine Strife and 34/35 next to Roxas Hikari.

I looked around and saw Kairi waving to me, i rushed towards her, she was holding her dress. Then we headed towards our lockers i had locker number 12 she had 14 and 13 i dunno yet.i put my dress inside. and we headed to Acting. We stopped in front of the door and read the note.

Students! Ladies' and Gentlemen!,

Do not and I repeat DO NOT enter this room without a dramatic expression to the opposite of what your feeling.

I'll know, trust me.

Sora came up and walked right in not bothering to read the note and then he closed the door, suddenly we hear a girly scream and booms from inside, one by one we put on a mask of emotion sometimes i'd hear the boom sound sometimes i won't finally Kairi entered, then i put on a Sad emotionless face as i sat next to Kairi, i looked around and i saw about five students on the floor the most hyper and to the looks of it hyperventelating was of course Sora who was crying and next to him was Roxas telling Sora to Shut The Fucking Fucker Up, and Axel who was singing O.o. the door closed and i saw a tip of a boot i looked up and saw a beautiful woman with pink hair over her left shoulder.

"I am Ms. Lightening Farron, and i am pleased to announce that i will be you acting or drama teacher this introduce yourselves one by one stating you main purpose here" she said smiling a bit.

one by one we stood up and said our names and purposes. Finally it was me.

"I am Namine Strife i have come here for singing and ballet!" I said with as much feeling as i could muster.

"Now, why don't we give these delinquents here a chance a-, oh my! we're already over-time!" she said fast.

"Okay students let's continue this tomorrow okay? okay." she said.

"well some class that turned out to be." i said.

"Yeah, oh let's go to the cafeteria we'll be sitting with my cousins if you don't mind." Kairi said.

"Okay sure." i agreed

We entered the noisy cafeteria, and boy it was huge! all the years were eating lunch (including juniors and seniors they get 2 lunches cause they have a longer day). We saw Sora who was waving us over sitting with Roxas, Axel, Olette, a girl with pink hair, A boy with silver hair, and a girl with orange hair. Oh my god, is that who i think it is? it-it-it-it's RIKU! I rushed up to him and hugged him,,

"Oh riku! i've missed you sooo much!" i cried in his chest.

"oh, there there nami" he said patting my head.

"I thought i'd never see you again!" i said as i saw sora glare at him.

"Yes,yes well let's talk about this later alright?" he asked noticing Sora glaring at him.

"Oh, ok fine." i said.

Kairi and i went to the line, i bought a vanilla cake and plain cheeseburger, and Kai bought everything that had chocolate in it. When we came back i saw Riku standing up bringing the girl wih pink hair with him, i frowned, the pink haired girl frowned because i frowned, sora glared a riku, Axel poked sora's hair, Roxas slapped Axel for trying to touch HIS hair before trying to touch Sora's hair, Olette stared at Hayner, Hayner had a lot of food in his mouth, Riku looked ecstatic, and Kairi? well Kairi looked confuzzled.

"Riku! who is she?" the pink haired girl asked, i glared.

"She's Namine." he said.

"OH! ahaha! sorry for glaring! riku's told me sooo much about you!" she said, my eyes softened

"oh hello there!" i said smiling and staring at Riku signaling him to introduce her.

"huh? o-oh! yeah uhm Nami, this is Serah Farron, my girlfriend." he said smiling at the word girlfriend.

"YUP! have been since freshmen year!" she said putting her thumbs up.

"mm, okay. Riku meet me after school okay?" i asked him.

"sure thing Nami, anyway we gotta get to "class" now" he said standing up, i have a feeling he really didn't mean class.

"Kai, could we shop tomorrow?" i asked.

"Sure but could we bring Sora, Roxas, and Axel along please?" she asked.

"Mmm okay!" i said nodding.

Before i knew it i was done eating, and the bell rung, i guess it's time for Ballet, here I go even though I was nervous all I could think about was seeing my brother again i tried to wrap my brain around it and tried equally hard to swallow the we came in leotards were thrown at us (A/N:haha tards -.-) and saw a lady with blue hair she introduced herself as Aqua Hikari, hmmm, hikari,hikari,hikari, where have i heard that before? tic tok tic tok, Oh! now i know! she's one of the best ballet dancers in the world before she quit she was a legend and not to mention my very own there's another reason, and i can't put my finge-

"Nami! let's go! or else roxas's mommy will get mad at us.!" Kairi warned me, ohhh now i know who she was

"Oh alright Kai!" i said as i wondered where Roxas was.

as we came out we found that the boys were wearing sweatpants and tank tops instead of tights, i guess they were embarrassed or something, anyways Ms. Hikaru paired us up, and that's when she got to me.

"ah, Ms. Namine Strife? i believe?" she said eying me.

"yes...yes! ma'am." i said locking eyes with her.

"hmm, I know you from somewhere." she said

"yes ms. Hikari, i am Namine Strife known as "The White Swan Princess" when I was younger." i said.

"Ah! Now I remember! you idolized me long ago didn't you I remember you pushing your way through paparazzi just to get my autograph" she said chuckling.

"haha, yes i basically worshipped the ground you walked on, i still rememeber the first words you said to me" I said sighing.

"Such a cute girl, you should meet my twins!" we said at the same time.

"well, ehem, I didn't know Roxas and Sora were your sons?" I said feeling a little weird mentioning her sons.

"Oh, yes well we live separately since his Ventus and I move around a lot, in fact I might hire Vanille for my replacement since I might not make it to class since i've got a whole new ballet tour to do." she said sadly.

"Oh, well that's too bad." I said disappointed.

"Anyway!How about I partner you with Sora? Since Vanille has told me she partnered you with Roxas and all. That and my coin landed on heads." she said sheepishly.

"O-o-oh well okay" I said standing next to Sora." As weird as it is to admit he's kinda cute, if i look past all th sweating, shaking and stuttering and all."

"Umm, Namine? who's kinda cute?" Sora said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? Sora, of course Soraaa." i said in a daze Sora blushed. "I-I-I forgot you were there Sora! of course Sora! how could i forget?" I said saving myself just in time.

"ahh. so should we start dancing? I mean if it's alright with you my mom picked us to teach or show examples of the steps she was gonna teach, and she was hoping that we could dance together once we're done?" Sora said looking into my eyes for once.

"sure thing! it's no problem at all!" i said reassuringly.

Sora was like someone else when we danced I mean sure Roxas was awesome in ballroom dancing but I have a feeling Sora's better when it comes to ballet, though i have no proof of that since all Roxas did was sit in a corner since he didn't have a partner (Poor Roxas!) well up next was... French, alright! piece of cake! or should i say morceau de gâteau!Once Kai, Roxas,Sora, Axel and i came in a pretty lady was sitting on her desk cross-legged as she waited for the final students to enter.

"la bienvenue à tous! Je serai votre professeur de français pour cette année, Mme TerraBranford. S'il vous plaît prendre vos places vous êtes très libres de choisir, mais s'il vous plaît résister combats. J'espère que vous parlez tous français car nous serons tousde langue française pour l'année entière! S'il vous plaît vous présenter en français, s'il vous plaît quelqu'un commence." she said as some of my classmates stared in awe

I raised my hand as she smiled at me.

"Ah, Naminé Strife, je présume? J'ai entendu dire que vous avez passé 2 ans à Paris ta mère et moi sommes de très bons amis" she said.

"oui, bien que vous avez entendu dire que je suis Namine Strife, oui, j'ai passé deux ansà Paris. J'aime les animaux, particulièrement des lapins. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoije suis ce court, et oui ma peau et les cheveux sont naturellement cette light.I l'amour de la couleur blanche, et j'aime les pompes et les robes. Et puisque personne ne peut sans doute comprendre, je pense que Sora est vraiment très mignon mais je le trouve bizarreparfois." I said sighing happily as i saw everyone's look of confusion towards me especially Sora.

People came and went as the hours past and before i knew it I was being dragged by Sora towards the club signup sheet.

"Oh Nami! I CAN call you that right?" he asked as i nodded. "okay well continuing on you should sign up on the glee club me,roxas and Kai are gonna be in it!"

"weelll, okay! You guys are my best friends soo why not?" i said cheerfully.

We entered the room and I was greeted by Kai, screaming, sitting down, i noticed i was sitting next to Roxas.

"Oh, hello Roxas!" I said waving

Hey Namine! Alors, vous pensez Sora est mignon?" he said with a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

Suddenly Ms. Lockheart made her way into the room and gave us some sheet music.

"Please sing this for our introduction for the club. okay?This will determine who exactly is our club Leaders." she said.

I looked at Roxas's sheet music as I noticed that he had a different sheet music.

We had Halo/Walking on Sunshine while the guys as I see it has, Just the Way You Are? okay that's kinda gay, I gotta remember to film them.  
We left to get dressed as i suggested we wear yellow dresses since it was Sunshine. We came out, luckily the girls have already memorized the lyrics and we were all set to go we discussed dancing and the positions and they were very easy to work with. The boys on the other hand were a complete mess they were just fooling around. We've got this in the bag finished and the guys' performance was surprisingly pleasant so Ms. Lockheart will announce the leaders tomorrow, and Kai and I headed out, we met up with Riku in the car and Kairi just went silent there goes my one escape plan from Serah and Riku's continuous flirting, god, when will they stop? R

Riku dropped Serah off while Riku turned to the back and told me to move at the front, i declined since i got queasy easily, so Riku offered it to Kai and she reluctantly sat at the front. We got home in about 25 min. max and mom was waiting for us.

"Mon cherie! Why are you so early? oh my hello Kairi, make yourself at home" she smiled sweetly.

"Okay Mrs. Strife, if you say so." Kairi shrugged.

"Uhm mom, actually before anything happens I want you to see something." i said wringing my hands together.

"Well what is i-" she stopped mid-sentence once she saw him. He came up behind me and hugged my neck and laid his head on top of my head, eyes closed.

"Mom, I finally found Riku, since i know one of the major reasons we moved was because of him." I said nervously

My mom started running towards Riku and then she hugged him, crying.I bit my lip as i saw the scene in front of me as my mom said to me.

"Honey, stop biting your lips and get over here so we can

Welcome

Back

Your

Brother"

* * *

Done! finally! oh here's what they said in french BTW.

welcome to all! I'll be your French teacher for this year, Ms. TerraBranford. Please take your seats you're very free to choose, but please resist fighting. I hope that you all speak French because we ToUSD French for the entire year! Please introduce yourself in French, please someone begins. "She Said Some of my classmates have stared in awe

I Raised My Hand As She Smiled at me.

"Ah, Namine Strife, I presume?" I heard that you spent 2 years in Paris, your mother and I are good friends "she said.

"Yes, you heard that I am Namine Strife, yes, I spent two ansa Paris. I love animals, especially rabbits. No, I do not know what pourquoije'm short, and yes my skin and the hair is naturally this light.I love the color white, and I love pumps and dresses. And since no one can probably understand, I think Sora is really cute but I find bizarreparfois. " I Said sighing happily as i saw everyone's look of confusion Towards Especially me Sora.

mkay so review review review!

What's your favorite color? :P


	6. Hold me, Hug me, Do something

God, I don't know what to say...

I'm so sorry for disappearing from the face of the Earth :((

honestly i love you guys, but i've been really busy

i have to get my clearance up and running since i have a chance at failing high school

and to top it all off? Boys are clouding my mind right now it's really bothering me :/

but i found time, and here it is! :)) enjoy!  
I OWN NOTHHHING!

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

"In answer, I steadied my rocking legs and racing mind to wonder of this scenario.

And in doing so, I found myself waking from a cramped dream –

Whence the message dawned: mine had been such a claustrophobic life."

"Boom, boom, boom." for those of you who didn't know, that was the sound of inside my brain. How did I end up in this position? Me in nothing but my black lacy bra and matching panties laying right under a victorious Kairi inside a mall full of kids might i add, with Roxas, Sora, and Hayner watching us intently trying to figure out what was gonna happen next. By the looks of it they were hoping we would start making out, specially Hayner. Seriously that boy should NEVER and i mean NEVER wear basketball shorts when he's with girls, if he gets a highly visible boner can't blame me. So what happened with riku and mom? She cried for like 5 hours straight after that even when i got home from school she was still crying and hugging riku's picture. She found out he'd been living in a crappy apartment with a job at fixing cars.

"Not anymore you're not." leave it to mom to feel highly disgusted with a job like that. Not that riku minded actually, he just shrugged and nodded.

"eh." he said, wow that's new, it's not "hn" at least.

Let me give you a lowdown on my brother. He has a i can do whatever whenever attitude, other words he's a "hot badass stud", but i don't mean that in a way that i crave for him, no that's just what he is to other girls, to me? He's the rebellious protective brother who wouldn't even allow one eyelash be harmed on me. He hates my mom and dad, that's basically why he's here, he wanted to get away from good ol' mommy and daddy. They basically meddled in everything he does or have. Which is one of the reasons i'm out with my friends now. I have to shop for a dress for when riku's girlfriend comes over. Mom wanted to meet her from the start and since it's riku, dad made an exception and made sure to cancel all his appointments, i had gotten way better from my anorexia and anemia without anyone noticing except for the occasional

"hey Nami, you look great! Are you putting on some weight?" or the

"Hey! You look really cute now! Last time i saw you, you looked like jack skelington, with hair."

So now, our position, well first Olette couldn't make it since she has a study thing with Pence, she sooo wanted to call it a date, and axel? Well Axel's in community service, because he was showing Larxene this cool magic trick with fire behind a special children's daycare center and let's just say a lot of those kids dont have hair anymore. So Kairi found this amazing white dress but I didnt wanna wear it cause it was waaay too short so she basically walked in on me while i was getting undressed with Roxas Sora and Hayner following of course, and she tackled me. and now as i get up, i'm wearing a way too short white dress i didn't even want it. I decided to play the smarty pants game with Kai.

"But Kai.. This would look soooo much better on you than me!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"I-i-it would?" she said shakily. _"Hook"_

"But of course! You have all the right curves and everything!" I said smiling.

"Well, yeah I DO have the right curves in the right places" she said beaming._ "LINE"_

"And besides Riku likes girls in white and you're of course coming to the dinner." I said winking.

"W-w-w-well if it's alright with you" she said as she blushed. _"SINKER, I knew just how to play Kairi like a violin."_

"Uh, guys Sora's gonna die of hunger and he didn't bring money." Roxas said.

"Well, I'll pay for lunch afterall this can be our celebration for the new glee club leader" I said happily.

So we had lunch at this cute little cafe in a booth right next to the window at the very end. This booth was going to be our booth, but let's save that for later. So we left said our goodbyes I got the dress I wanted and soon enough the dinner was over, mom LOVED Serah and Kairi, well we had our own mini food fight under the table, mom thought Serah was a messy eater. Kai decided to sleepover so she just borrowed my clothes, all we did all night was talk about nonsense. Except for the one conversation that still haunts my brain.

*Flashback*

"So, decided on anyone you wanna go to the Freshmen's ball with?" Kai asked hopeful I'd answer her truthfully.

"Well, I've had my eye on someone for a while but I'm kinda nervous that he won't feel the same, plus he's got a lot of fangirls and they scare the living shit out of me." I said staring at Kairi.

"Well, why don't you tell me who it is, I won't tell another soul promise." Kai said making a big letter "X" on top of her heart.

"Fine, but only since you're my best friend alright? W-w-w-w-w-w-well I kinda like Sora but I can't ask him since he's so outgoing and me? I'm well I'm, I'm BLACHHH." I said making a gagging noise at the end.

"No you're not BLACHH you're more like blah! hahaha, here why don't you call him he's my cousin, he told me how much he liked you once." Kai said tossing me her phone.

"F-f-f-fine." I said as I looked for Sora's name.

Soon it was ringing, I waited as I counted the rings one, two, three, four, fi- "Hello?" a Gruff voice said from the other line.

_Sounds like he just got out of bed._

"O-o-oh hi Sora! It's Nami." I said.

"Oh! Hi Nami! Why're you still up?" he asked me as I heard him getting up from the covers and i saw the light in his room turn on.

"well, um i ju-" I was just about to confess when the strangest thing happened. Sora interrupted me.

"Actually Nami, I really really like you and I wanna go to the ball with you." He said without stuttering.

"Uhm actually that was what I was gonna say but uh yeah sure of course I wanna go with you. " I said smiling on the other end

"Sure uhm so what time? wait wait let me just get a pen and pa-" he said until I heard a crash

"I"M OKAY!" He said suddenly.

I started laughing so hard I actually snorted.

"Oh, yeah sooo not cool." I said dorkily.

"What's the matter? I like your laugh I think it's really cute, just like you." He said slowly as I laid down on my bed next to Kairi.

"Wow thanks! That like means a lot coming from you." I said slapping Kairi away from the phone.

And just like that, we talked all night like there was no time for sleep. But we fell asleep soon enough... But that was the greatest phone conversation I ever had, and that's all I need to know for now.

* * *

what do you think? Good? Bad? Be brutally honest PLEASE!


	7. There's No Place For Us But Here

Sup soda pop? Haven't been able to upload in a while sorry bout that

Anyway I don't own Kingdom hearts, any of the songs featured here and allstar weekend even thought I wish I did cause Cameron's so Fucking hot

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

Say this city has ten million souls,

Some are living in mansions, some are living in holes:

Yet there's no place for us, my dear,there's no place  
for us.

It was too fast. I mean one minute Sora and I are on the phone and then I'm on my way down the stairs with Kairi by my side with Sora and Roxas waiting for us. Sora was wearing a white tux (matched with my dress at least) and Roxas was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt, a hoodie (Justin bieber hoodie), a leather jacket on top of the hoodie, skinny jeans, chuck taylors and topped it all off with a tie, weirdly I totally think Roxas looks hot. But I like Sora, right?

"Roxas, what is up with the getup? You look like youre going to a party not a ball." I asked.

"Well, I'm the opening act and I can't find my dress coat." He scoffed

_He seems to be having a bad day._

"Oh, well um, why don't you just borrow one of Riku's old jackets? I'm sure he won't mind anyway." I said softly going easy on him.

We went upstairs to Riku's room to look for a jacket. It didn't take long really, Roxas just pulled out a jacket without even looking. Then I remembered, I also had to perform how could I forget? Well I can't pack a bag since it won't look good, I'll just have to ask Roxas.

"Heeeeeey Roxas! Do yo-" I was interrupted

"Yeah Nami it's fine if you want to put your change of clothes in my backpack" He said while putting his hoodie and leather jacket on the hanger. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meh, it won't be missed I'll just pick it up after the ball." He said shrugging while we walked towards my room. Roxas looked petrified at all the white. So I took this chance to grab anything from the hangers and stuff it in his bag.

"There, done. Lets go" I said sighing happily while walking downstairs.

We left and got in a car unfortunately Kairi's dress was too big and I had to come with somebody else since Sora got in already. Luckily for me, Roxas brought his, MOTORCYCLE!

"Are you getting in or what?" Roxas asked irritated.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Sheesh what's got your panties in a knot?" I asked.

We got there pretty fast, and then and there I realized I'd lost Sora, there were too many people. I'll just look for him after I perform I guess. We came inside and I held onto Roxas it seemed civil and VERY fancy. I followed Roxas to the backstage and there was Sora waiting for us he was wearing a polka dotted button up with skinny jeans, chuck taylors and a jacket similar to Roxas's, Hayner was also there looking back and forth from Roxas to the stage.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS AXEL?" Roxas screamed.

"We can't find him man." Hayner said nervously.

"How are we gonna perform then? Dammit that bastard must've been caught making fires again." Roxas said rubbing his temples.

"Weeeell, I could go first so you guys can wait for Axel. " I suggested.

" Really?" Roxas asked me excited.

"Yeah sure, go enjoy yourselves out there and watch me kick your asses. Besides what I'm wearing is perfect for my first number." I Said smirking. (Think of the dress Selena was wearing in the music video of who says.)

Roxas, Sora, and Hayner made their way to Kairi's table and next to her was Olette. The opening remarks were said and they introduced me as the first act, and everything fell silent and all that could be hear were my heels tapping against the stage. I stopped in the middle and grabbed my acoustic guitar and started playing, as I started singing then the band joined me.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

(I took off my earrings and hells and placed them on the stage as I walked down the stage towards the crowd)

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
(I just walked stopping ever minute or so then walked again.)

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh

(A crowd formed as I made my way back to the stage.)

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

(I put the mic back and walk off as they applaud.)

"Is Axel here yet?" I asked after I changed to my 2nd set of clothes.

"No, and we're short one member he's lead guitarist!" Roxas said as Axel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now Axel, I'm looking for yo- Wait, dude! Where the Hell have you been!" Roxas said.

"Well first I was at the police station then I escaped breaking my arm, see." Axel said holding out his arm showing his cast.

"Well, fuck we're dead. " Roxas said hopelessly.

"Wait, wait, you're not dead yet, just say hello to your for now new lead guitarist!" I said as I pointed to myself. Roxas shrugged.

"Sure if you can handle it, I'm pretty sure you already know the chords? " He asked hopeful.

"Of course I do!" I said saluting to Roxas as I put on the electric guitar and made my way out the curtain to the stage.

"Sup guys? It's me Roxas ( The girls had spaz attacks), Sora ( They looked like they were hit with lightening), Namine (The guys looked, more like concentrated on me.) and hayner! ( Everyone was quiet as Olette clapped.) So , we've got a special song for you guys and you guys better be ready to move!" Roxas practically screamed into the mic as everyone cheered.

(Roxas, **Me**)

**Baby, get up****  
****Open your eyes now, the world's waking up****  
****You realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly****  
****While we make believe that this will last forever**

We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning  
This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing  
It feels like we're living a dream  
But tonight we're gonna make this one right

We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday  
And we can dance forever  
We'll burn the light that makes the city sway  
When we set the stage, we can dance forever

Forever, forever, forever  
Forever, forever, forever, forever  
And we can dance forever

**We're crazy enough to feel alive now****  
****You've got the stuff when we arrive****  
****We'll walk to the beat so suddenly****  
****And then you tell me that we could stay together****  
**  
We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning  
This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing  
It feels like we're living a dream

But tonight we're gonna make this one right

We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday  
And we can dance forever  
We'll burn the light that makes the city sway  
When we set the stage, we can dance forever

Forever, forever, forever  
And we can dance forever  
Forever, forever, forever

Turn around, just move it  
With your feet on the ground, you'll prove it  
When you hear the sound, we'll both lose it  
Then we'll make the rounds to dance forever

And when the music stops and we can't wait  
For another day, but we'll just dance forever  
We'll hold on tight and think of Saturdays  
If you say my name, then we can dance forever  
(we were all over the place just jumping and going crazy, even me!)

We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday  
And we can dance forever  
We'll burn the light that makes the city sway  
When we set the stage, we can dance forever

Forever, forever, forever  
We can dance forever  
Forever, forever, forever

We got off the stage and Sora told me he'd see me in a bit. Roxas came up to me and hugged me super tight, once he put me down everything was going too fast next thing I know he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back as he holds my tiny waist and he smiles against the kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" we break apart suddenly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to our two favortite lovebirds? find out next time in... Would You Run If I Said I Love You. JUST REVIE PLEASE.


	8. Take the Jump with Me

Been busy with campaigning sorryz :/

I DUN OWN ANYTHING I WISH I DID THO! :C

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

Take the Jump With me.

"What are you two doing!" I suddenly pulled away and I looked away, the first three things I saw were ''s shocked/disappointed/dreamy face  
yelling at Tifa and who looked VERY cozy.  
!

God. That was close I thought Roxas and I were caught. Then I realized just how wrong that sounded. Then I felt two hands on my waist then I was swaying slowly, with a light weight on my lips. I was shocked. I did the first thing I thought of doing… I slapped him.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"We shouldn't be doing this! I came here with your BROTHER ROXAS! YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" I was beyond furious. By that time we attracted too many people. Roxas lead me to the abandoned fountain.

"I was curious okay? I looked at your lips and they looked soft I just wanted to see if they really were. No feelings were included in that. Plus you're a terrible kisser." He said smugly.

"o-o-oh… then ok then, don't let it happen again y'got it?" I said pointing a finger at him, I turned my back to him as he chuckled and I looked for Sora inside, Bulls eye I found him right away.

"Oh, hey Nami, are you enjoying yourself so far?" Sora asked hopeful.

"Yeah, of course! I'm just kinda sad since I haven't had any alone time with you." I told him shyly looking at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"Oh, well let's go, just follow me okay?" He said with a pink tint on his cheeks. So we walked and we walked and I found myself at the pier again, but this time I was with Sora not some random blonde dude, and this time I wasn't having nightmares.

"So, now that we're here, let's play 13 questions. " Sora suggested, as I nodded my head in approval.

"Ok, so who first?" Sora asked.

"Wel l I'll go , first question Mr. Hikaru… What's a quirky fact about you? " I asked in my best gameshow host voice.

"Hmm. Well y'know how most people think that the number 13 is really unlucky? Well that's actually my luckiest number." He said beaming.

"Well then, my turn? Have y-y-y-you e-e-ever ha-had a uhm, uh, y'know a boyfriend?" He asked looking away. I did the boldest thing ever. I grabbed his face and I face it towards mine and said.

"Maaaybe. Just one. It didn't end too well." I said smiling at him. The game went on and on. And on the last question Sora turned red.

"So uhm. Na-na-nam-No wait I said I wouldn't stutter, Take two!" He said taking a big breath.

"Namine…. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Uh-uhm, ehem, what would you do if I said yes?" I asked slyly.

"My question was the last question." He smiled.

"Please just tell me. Or…. Show me at least." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Well I guess I would do… this….." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned in.

I quickly closed my eyes and felt fireworks. But there's something wrong…

"_**Is it bad if I also felt these fireworks with Roxas?"**_

* * *

OMAGOD OMAGOD OMAGOD OMAGOD! NAMIIIIII. xD review. and if you have any suggestions please just message me thanks! :)


	9. The World Will Follow

Guys! thanks for the reviews i really love them! anyway i'm ending this soon cause i wanna make the sequel aahahaha just keep reviewing and yesh!

i dont own anything at all.

* * *

Would You Run if I Said I Love You?

Embrace yourself and love yourself

along the way

and pretty soon the whole world will follow in your footsteps.

Seven Months Later...

_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Rox-, ah! stop it NeNe! It's your 7th monthsary with Sora and you STILL can't stop thinking about Roxas! Ugh well I know, but it's hard since Ms. Lockhart assigned us to become partners. It's just hard okay? him breathing down my neck right now doesn't really help much either anyway..._

"Ooooh NeNe! Come here and give your favorite Uncle Zack a welcome hug, after all I'll only be here for 2 weeks!" My Uncle Zack said as he appeared in the hallway.

"UNCLE ZACK! I'VE MISSED YOU!" I screamed in his shoulder.

Finally Uncle Zack went downstairs, and Roxas cleared his throat behind me a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Um, Nami? I have something to tell you actually..." He said unsure of himself.

"Well, shoot Roxas I'm all ears." I said.

"Namine, I LOVE YOU!" Roxas said I beacked away from Roxas slowly.

"Y-y-y-y-yo-you don't mean that! I KNOW YOU DON'T!" I screamed at him.

"Nami, just lis-"

"Get out"

"Nami!"

"DAMMIT ROXAS I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said tears brimming my eyes.

Roxas left without another word.

_I need to think about this, long and hard._ I Just didn't go out anymore, I didn't talk with Sora, Karir and most definitely not Roxas. Like I disappeared instead I just spent my time with Uncle Zack at his favorite place on the beach.

"NeNe,you need to confront them." Uncle Zack said looking at the sea eyes glazed as if he was looking at the sea for the last time.

"Uncle Zack, I know but if I talk to them I'll already know who I wanna choose and I just don't want to hurt his feelings..." I said unsure of myself.

"Listen NeNe, don't live a life of regrets. Not like me anyway, someday y'know I won't be around to talk to you about this kind of stuff." He said kneeling to my height as a strange wind blew.

"Fine, but in two weeks. Alright?" I asked.

Uncle Zack hesitated for a moment "Pinky Promise?"

" Pinky Promise Uncle Zack!" i said giggling.

After that week Uncle Zack refused to go to the beach said it was too much for him to accept. I dunno maybe all that SOLDIER stuff already got to his head. Instead we spent days inside. Me singing him listening and eventually applauding. This was one of those times.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want when I feel like it,  
All I wanna do is loose control,  
But you don't really give a shit,  
You go with go with go with it,  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock-n-roll

You said hey,  
What's your name,  
It took one look,  
And now I'm not the same,  
Yeah you said hey,  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
Yeah.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

Last night I blacked out I think,  
What did you what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then,  
I woke up with a new tattoo,  
Your name was on me and my name was on you,  
I would do it all over again.

You said hey,  
What's your name,  
It took one look,  
And now i'm not the same,  
You said hey,

[ From: . ]

And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
Yeah.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want , when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control,  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
I do what I want , when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control-o-ol.

And that's why... I smile,  
It's been a while,  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right...  
And now,  
You turn it all around,  
And suddenly you're all I need,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile,  
The reason,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile,  
The reason why-I-I-I,  
I smi-I-ile.

When I finished Uncle Zack laughed "well, well NeNe very BOLD of you isn't it?"

"Well I was writing something new guess you could listen to it."

"Play it for me on the 13." He said automatically.

"Okay! Sure!" I said smiling.

"Namine, talk to your friends. Soon okay?" He said looking around a moment.

"Sure sure Uncle Zack. Hey! How about we have a picnic outside!" I said as if a light bulb were on top of of my head.

"S-s-sure NeNe." He said clutching his head.

We headed outside and when the picnic was over Uncle Zack and I headed towards his favorite hill, we sat and watched the sun go down. Uncle Zack gave me a glass red heart.

"I gave this very heart to your mom NeNe, of course she chose Cloud over me." He said laughing.

I took the heart and thanked him.

Uncle Zack sighed. "What a perfect way to die, NeNe forever looking at your greatest achievement and a sunset, i love you Namine." He said under his breath as he intertwined our fingers and his head suddenly fell on my shoulder. I cried silently as I felt no air coming out of his mouth, I cried and cried and cried. I called dad.

"Hello? Not now Namin-!"

"DAD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? OH MY FUCKING GOD DAD AT LEAST FEEL SOMETHING FOR YOU LITTLE BROTHER! YOU DEAD LITTLE BROTHER!" i screamed at him as tears ran down my face as i hung up. i called the police and they were here in no time. Uncle Zack was dead on the spot he was so cold. but he looked so peaceful. I went home and found my mom in Uncle Zack's room, reading some medical paper. I looked over her shoulder and read the word _Leukemia _i gasped as I started running to Kairi's house only to be dragged away by Kairi to Sora and Roxas's house. We all sat down in Roxas's room.

"Where the hell have you been Namine?" Kairi said hurt.

"I was with my Uncle Zack." I said spacing out.

"Oh! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE? CAUSE YOUR UNCLE ZACK IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN US! CAUSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU UNCLE ZA-" I interrupted Kairi.

"NO KAIRI I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE UNCLE ZACK ANYMORE MY ONLY FUCKING UNCLE AND HE'S DEAD! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND I WAS WITH UNCLE ZACK. HE'S DEAD DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS TAKE A HINT?" I screamed at them.

"Cherie, it'll be okay" Sora whispered to me.

"No Sora it won't I-I-I-I I wanna break up." I said truthfully looking at Roxas.

* * *

okay! so Nami wants to break up! DUNDUNDUN REVIEW!


	10. Waiting Outside the Lines

This is it. The Final chapter before the sequel haha! It's been fun guys.  
goodluck to me!  
I don't own anything.

* * *

Would You Run If I Said I Love You?

Waiting outside the lines.

So I stood there shocked. I finally did it I broke up with Sora, and Kairi just blurted out that she wasn't really their cousin? How come I'm the only one shocked here?

"Kairi…. Uhm, would you care to explain how?" I asked as Kairi nodded slowly.

"My real parents were very close friends of Olette's parents, but my parents died and I lived with Olette's family for a while, that is until… my parents died, one night they were with me, the next night they were out on Valentine's day, one moment they called me the next, I never heard my mom and dad's voices again. The last thing my mom and dad said to me were "We will always love you honey, goodnight we'll be home in 25 minutes… goodbye." I heard the whole murder, they forgot to press the end call button, I guess they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She sighed.

I nodded slowly to try and let the new piece of info sink inside. She looked away a moment and looked at me then Sora then remembered.

"Ever since then I've been close friends with Roxas and Sora, and ever since then I've been in love with Sora, but I don't blame you that he started liking you, I mean what I'm saying is, I-I-I love you Sora.." she said looking up at him hoping or a reponse. Roxas just looked at him then me then him again.

"Well, Kairi I don't want to hurt your feelings bu-" He was starting to say before he was interrupted.

"Then don't! If you loved me back I'd make everyday fun, we'd laugh and have the best time!" She said with tears in her eyes pleading more likely begging.

"Kairi" He sighed. "I would like to return your feelings but I only love you as my cousin, I'm sorry I'm in love with Namine…." He said looking at me with hurt in his voice as I looked away Kairi turned to glare at me.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SOULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU GET HER SORA! I FUCKING HATE YOU NAMINE!" She was screaming her head off at me and ran away, I don't know where she went really but I never saw her until Monday came around. Today was the first day I'd be coming to classes since Uncle Zack died. He was a great man. His funeral was tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. My classes zoomed by and Kairi sent hate mail to me via locker, hid my books, just about everything, but the funny thing was… I wasn't mad at her, she gave me ideas of how I would never be able to do that, how I lived my life inside a box.

Uncle Zack. That was all I could think about. He died without being proud of a single thing in his life. He told me once... He wasted his life on nothing, first he became a soldier to be brutally wounded. Then a teacher. That was it. He told me about how he regretted how he lived his life like me. _Inside a box_ I thought to myself. I walked home that day scared that after Uncle Zack's funeral I'd one day forget him. I cried to my mom. The only thing she said to me was.

"Mon Cherie… the only thing keeping him out of your mind is you, your fears, if you want to get rid of your fears face them head on." She said smoothing out my hair. It got me thinking about that box, how I've never crossed its lines, and I found the perfect way to cross them. I stayed up the whole night thinking of words, lyrics, tunes, melodies, and my speech, and while I was looking through his drawers I found his locked drawer I always wondered what was inside. The only thing he said was that I was the key, but I laughed it off and told him he was silly. Now I knew what he meant… the actual key.

Uncle Zack had a special place on the beach on a sandy hill where you could see everything, and if the waves got big enough they would reach that hill. NAMINE means Born from the waves, and everytime we came here he would check something in the sand and click his tongue. I dug and dug and dug till I found the key it was in a bottle along with a note. I opened it and read.

"_Good Job NeNe! I knew you'd be the only one  
able to find my key."_

_-Uncle Zack_

I ran back home and quickly opened the drawer inside were two envelopes and one white dress.I decided that the dress was probably for me with a matching necklace tucked away inside. It wasn't like my normal dresses this wasn't flowy and it was the knee length. It was about mid-thigh and it was narmal with a small zig-zag pattern at the bottom. The necklace was Uncle Zack's dog tag from SOLDIER and a note fell to the ground as I read it

"_Oh NeNe, you've grown so much, I want you to wear this if I ever  
"leave you" I don't want you to be sad, cause that's not the NeNe  
I know, oh and cross them."_

Cross them. I knew what he meant it turned my whole composition around and I changed almost everything. The next day came and I dressed in the white dress and white high heels I didn't tie my hair, with Uncle Zack's dog tag inside my purse. When we got the the church I saw his coffin and I almost broke down. He looked so peaceful. So serene like he was just sleeping. We sat down and my name was called last. I slowly made my way up the stairs I saw Roxas sitting with Sora and Kairi in the very back. She'd loved Uncle Zack as much as I did.

"Ehem, Last night I stayed up just trying to think of words for Uncle Zack, and y'know what? He wouldn't have wanted me to say something planned he always told me. "Anything from your back pocket is fine." I could say some sayings or quote a famous person, but that would be taking something from somebody else's back pocket. So I'm gonna wing it. Uncle Zack lived a life of regrets, like me he told me that that was the reason he and I became so close. He was never serious. Always said, 'I don't have _time _to be serious.' And I would laugh at him and tell him how ridiculous he sounded. You all must be wondering why I'm wearing white while everyone else was wearing white. (It was true not a single person had anything white on, my mom probably contacted everybody). Uncle Zack told me. "Never be sad if I leave because I never raised you to be sad." And the other day I was looking for something in his drawers and I found this in his special drawer, (My mom gasped quietly) I don't know whether he told anyone else about this but this drawer had his will and a letter for me, now I've decided to read this to all of you, I actually haven't read it myself, and I wanted to share it with all of you since my Uncle Zack is very important to ALL of you. ( I looked at Kairi and she looked at me waiting for me to read the letter.)" I clutched Uncled Zack's dog tag tight in my hand as I began reading…

"_Dearest NeNe,_

_ By this time, you've probably already found out about my leukemia, I didn't want anyone else to know I'm sorry, if I've already passed away I want you to wear the dress and dog tag you're my little princess, doll and I don't know what to do without you, I'm scared of where I'm going, but I'm going to set aside my fears for now since you need me more than ever. I want to tell you, live your life to the fullest don't live with regrets not like me baby doll, cause now that I look back I find that I've never really regretted anything because you and I wouldn't have become this close, you're my niece and I don't want you to get hurt but baby doll, but you learn from the hurt just like you'll learn from this one, sometimes the hurt doesn't go away, that feeling of rejection, pain, worthlessness, trust me it will help you in the long run. You'll come out strong maybe even stronger than me. Sometimes to become strong you yourself must cause your own pain. (No not in that sense NeNe)I don't want you to be sad without me NeNe, I'm still here, every night I'll hug you just think of it and you'll feel me. I told you to cross them didn't I? Well you probably already know you're a smart girl. But I want to explain. Just like Uncle Zack slicing up your meat even though you can already eat them without being sliced. NeNe we've lived in boxes all our lives. These boxes don't have walls honey, you don't have to jump you just have to cross. I don't want you to cry small innocent baby doll that was born from the waves. Be strong for me NeNe because as I'm writing this letter my whole fucking body is shaking. Back on topic. Boys will hurt you, if they do don't even give them a second glance they're not worth it. If your friends hate you? Live with it, learn from it. Because baby doll one day you'll grow up not needin' your Uncle Zack by your side fightin' your battles, I want you to be prepared for the scars and bruises. These burns will make you somebody if you get knocked down stand up and regain composure. I taught you everything I know NeNe and I just wanna say, when you meet me wherever I am now. I'll still remember you and we'll live like we use to baby doll I'm waiting outside the lines and I'm waiting for you to join me, and fly with me. I love you baby doll I want you to face the world learn to face it without me. Live with no regrets and keep your memory of in alive. Goodbye my sweet NeNe I love you baby doll. _

**_Become stronger for me_**

_Love,  
Uncle Zack._

_**P.S I left you one last note under your pillow and tell your mother that I still love her and she made the right choice picking Cloud over me.**__(I didn't read the last line it was too personal)_.

After reading I broke down on stage. I know Uncle Zack told me not to cry but what was I suppose to do?

"Uncle Zack, I know you told me not to cry" I said looking down. " But it's so fucking hard without you here. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like every minute I'm going crazier and crazier and there's no one by my side anymore everyone's left me, or I left them. But Uncle Zack why'd you have to leave me too? " I looked up and screamed reminding myself that this wasn't a dream. A few silent seconds passed by and I spoke again. "Uncle Zack, He was everything to me and I've made a song for him, and I want all of you to listen. And I just hope that wherever Uncle Zack is he can hear me cause I know for a fact how proud he would have been. " I told everyone without bringing the mic I sat on my Uncle Zack's favorite piano. Kairi had moved to the front row as she watched me with tears in her eyes.

I breathed a silent "I love you" to Uncle Zack and started to play the keys.

_You'll never enjoy your life,__  
__living inside the box__  
__You're so afraid of taking chances,__  
__how you gonna reach the top?_

_Rules and regulations,__  
__force you to play it safe__  
__Get rid of all the hesitation,__  
__it's time for you to seize the day_

_Instead of just sitting around__  
__and looking down on tomorrow__  
__You gotta let your feet off the ground,__  
__the time is now_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,__  
__I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines_

_Try to have no regrets__  
__even if it's just tonight__  
__How you gonna walk ahead__  
__if you keep living blind_

_Stuck in that same position,__  
__you deserve so much more__  
__There's a whole world around us,__  
__just waiting to be explored_

_Instead of just sitting around__  
__and looking down on tomorrow__  
__You gotta let your feet off the ground,__  
__the time is now, just let it go_

_Don't wanna have to force you to smile__  
__I'm here to help you notice the rainbow__  
__Cause I know,__  
__What's in you is out there_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,__  
__I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines_

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)__  
__the first step is the hardest (the hardest)__  
__I know you can make it,__  
__go ahead and take it_

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting__  
__I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting__  
__I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines__  
__Waiting outside the lines_

_You'll never enjoy your life__  
__Living inside the box__  
__You're so afraid of taking chances,__  
__How you gonna reach the top?_

I sat there hearing their applause, but I sat there and cried, sobbed and thought.

"_Uncle Zack was that perfect? No regrets! Pinky promise me."_

When they got the coffin there and they were bringing it down I found Kairi next to me and Roxas and Sora on my other side. I felt small drops of water on my face as I looked up it started to rain. She blew in my face a little.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you aren't mad anymore?"

"No, I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to." She smiled.

"That's great, so uhm could you do me a favor and take these? I asked giving her my high heels and putting on Uncle Zack's Dog Tag, as I ran away from everyone as fast as I could as Roxas, Sora, and Kairi all ran after me asking where I was going. I looked back and said.

"At the end of the world" I smiled with silent tears in my eyes as I ran, and ran and ran.

Roxas got on his motorcycle, "She's gonna do something stupid."

I dashed away towards Namine, soon my motorcycle ran out of gas _Tch. Dammit!_ I did what I could, I took off my shoes and socks and started running _no more hesitation NeNe._ I ran until my feet hurt. Soon I saw someone blonde on a hill dancing in the rain.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" She was screaming at air. I held her.

"NeNe, what's happened to you?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, as Namine came to a realization.

"Roxie, don't cry please dont." She said rubbing my tears aways they wouldn't go away so she did something else, she kissed them away.

"Are you okay now Roxie?" She asked me

"Yeah NeNe I'm okay now." I sais as i leaned down connecting my lips with Namine, i pulled away cause i needed air, and I hugged her.

"Do you think Uncle Zack would've been proud of me?" She asked into my shoulde.

"Yeah, yeah course NeNe why wouldn't he?" I told her.

* * *

**.One week later.**

She finally finished them her letters recordings and her charms. She has still yet to read Uncle Zack's letter though. She put one letter in each case of a tape recording and held them in her hands. She went downstairs as her mom asked her.

"Today's the day isn't Mon Cherie?"

"Yup" I smiled at her and I ran out the door putting a tape recording with Kairi's name on it written in neat small cursive on her doorstep as I knocked and hid. She answered the door and saw the tape and took it and went inside. Next were Sora and Roxas. One for Sora, and One for Roxas I placed both of them on the doorstep, knocked and hid. They came out and took it. Sora actually munched on the thing. The third and final was on my doorstep but I'm not putting it there yet, I got my bags , kissed my mom, dad and brother goodbye mom said she'd chat with me next week and to call her everyday and she'd send money. And I gave them one final look before saying goodbye. A walked out the door putting the tape on my door step and told my driver to go to the airport. As I looked back I saw two of them frantically run out and look on my doorstep and take the tape recording.

"_Where was Roxas?" _ I asked myself as we drove away when we got to the airport my question was answered. Roxas was there standing in the center and spotted me.

"Namine, I know you're leaving, but why now?" He asked grabbing my arm.

"I have to Rox. I have to become strong." I smiled at him.

"Namine, I love you. Remember that. You don't have to go." He said pleading.

"I know you do Rox. But I do." I said as I pulled away from him only for him to pull me back and kiss me.

"Don't forget me." He whispered.

"You aren't my boyfriend Rox." I smiled at him. Hugged him and walked away. Then I came back took a torn piece of paper from my pocket wrote something down on it walked back to him and said. "But you know I won't. And I'll miss all of you." I said kissing the left side of his lips "au' revoir" I said as I put the paper in his hands. I ran to my plane, finally leaving for Paris.

Roxas' POV.

"Goodbye Namine. I love you." I said she was out of sight.

I looked at the paper.

It said,

_Wait for me…  
right outside the lines…  
I'll become who I wanna be and all this time…  
I've only wanted you to be the one waiting for me._

He smiled to himself as he walked out and touched the side of his lips.

_You better not forget._

**One Year Later**

**Kairi's POV**

"Welcome back to school Freshmen! I'm Tifa! I see some very familiar faces he-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. A girl came in wearing a hat we could really see her face.

"Just sit anywhere you want!" Tifa welcomed.

She sat next to me and I said hi she didn't say anything until I saw her necklace on her necklace were

Two dog tags, one that said _Zack Fair _and the other said _Namine Strife_.

I gasped as she said outloud "NAMINE?"

She looked at me and smiled as everyone turned their heads to us especially Roxas and Sora.

"I've missed you!" We both said at the same time.

"Come by after school I got everyone something" She said.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked her.

"_**It's because I had to get stronger."**_

* * *

Yay! Done! Haha. Oh BTW in that note that was wait for me outside the lines. What it meant was she wanted only Roxas waiting for hime outside the lines not his brother. It had nothing to do with Zack

I'll post up about 4 one chapter stories about what the tape and letter said. Bye!


End file.
